


Sleepover

by teamchaosprez



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Commission: Heather M wakes Veronica up during a sleepover with sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet it may rot ur teeth out  
> and this actually has 2002 words idk why it says there's so few
> 
> commissioned by abotrash on tumblr!

Heather McNamara tried not to stare. She really did.

But Veronica just looked so calm, so peaceful, so _beautiful_ when she slept. Wavy chocolate hair was spread around her head and across the pillow; her lips were parted ever so slightly as soft, warm breath puffed from her lungs. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and Heather could watch as her eyes twitched behind their lids, letting her know that her best friend slash kinda sorta girlfriend was sleeping deeply. Her hand was curled slightly, and placed next to her face. She was so lovely, so calm, and Heather almost felt guilty for the progressively more and more inappropriate thoughts that were running through her head.

Heather McNamara tried to avoid the urge to touch her, but it was too difficult, and Veronica was too alluring. One hand reached over to the other girl, and Heather's fingers brushed over Veronica's side, her hips, her upper thighs. She watched her face as she did so, watched her eyes squeeze shut a little bit tighter and her breathing become ever so slightly deeper. Her eyes were no longer flitting to and fro; she was no longer sleeping deeply. If not for her gentle snoring, then the cheerleader might have thought that she had woken the valedictorian up.

Her touch became a little more probing, hands gliding up the other girl's stomach and cupping her breasts lightly through her bra. It was at that point that Heather began to feel a little bit guilty about waking her friend up like this and touching her without permission – but she certainly didn't want to roll over and try to get some sort of sleep before her mother inevitably poked her head in to nag and wake the two up within the next few hours. She wanted to touch Veronica; she wanted to _feel_ Veronica, she wanted to watch Veronica moan and squirm and breathe out her name as she came.

Heart thudding in her chest, the recent high school graduate gently pressed her lips to the side of her friend's neck with the intent to wake her up. She pressed light kisses against her pulse, hoping that they were just solid enough to urge the other to sleepily blink open her eyes and look over. Heather carefully hooked her fingers in Veronica's pajama pants and rolled over so that she could lay on top of her, blushing as their chests pressed against one another and she could feel the heavy body heat of the sleeping girl against her own.

“Veronica,” she whispered in what she hoped was a sensual tone, lightly nibbling against the other's earlobe. Heather's heart soared when she heard the other lightly groan, twisting her head a bit as if to chase the girl waking her up away. “Veronica, I want to have some fun with you. Please wake up before my mom comes in.” She gently brushed her hands up her friend's covered thighs, biting down on the side of her neck – and that seemed to do the trick, because the valedictorian yelped and opened her eyes, staring at the blonde with an expression of confusion.

“What?” the brunette asked, brows furrowing. Instead of answering, at first Heather nudged her face back against the side of Veronica's neck, gently biting down on her pulse and smirking ever so slightly when the other girl gasped and arched upwards against her. “Did you seriously just wake me up for sex?” she asked incredulously, and for a moment the cheerleader was tempted to back off and apologize, but the way that the valedictorian's grip tightened on the back of her nightgown was enough to convince her that Veronica was awake and willing.

“Only if you want to,” Heather murmured, pressing a light apology kiss against the small pink marking where her teeth had been only moments before. “I was just watching you sleep, and I thought you looked so beautiful, and I really want to touch you and be with you and make you feel good. Do you want to have sex with me?” she was sure to communicate clearly, pulling her face away in order to look Veronica in the eyes. She wanted to be absolutely sure Veronica was willing.

They had both had enough sexual encounters that weren't a hundred percent wanted, after all. The last thing Heather wanted to do was hurt the other girl. She cared about her too much.

Veronica's face was flushed bright red, and she pouted a little, but nodded nonetheless. “God, yes,” she breathed out, her voice hitching into a gasp when Heather began kissing and nibbling at the side of her neck once more. The blonde couldn't help but smirk a little bit at the way that Veronica gasped lightly, her legs twitching just a little bit.

“You're so beautiful,” Heather murmured softly against the side of her neck, and carefully, slowly, reached to gently grab onto the other girl's pajama bottoms and tug them down her thighs and around her knees. The cheerleader positioned herself so that her knee was between Veronica's thighs, and she gasped softly at what she found there. “Holy shit, you're already wet.”

“Yeah, that'll happen when you give somebody a wake up call like that,” Veronica grumbled, her face reddening with every moment and a sharper gasp tearing past her throat when Heather ground her knee into her crotch. The cheerleader allowed Veronica to move her hips against her knee for just a moment, her breathing labored, before moving away.

Veronica's warm brown eyes shot open, and she glared daggers at Heather, but she didn't have to miss her knee for long – Heather carefully moved her panties out of the way in order to carefully run her fingers over the valedictorian's labia, a little amused and a lot turned on by the way that Veronica's hips twitched upward and a groan pushed past her throat. It was almost funny how quick and easy it had been to get her all riled up and ready to go.

She gently stroked Veronica's outer folds for a moment, watching hungrily as her face scrunched up and feeling her hands twitch against her back. Heather pressed gentle kisses against the other girl's cheeks, neck, and collarbone, feeling her become flushed from arousal and probably some chagrin. The blonde murmured sweet nothings into the brunette's ear, gently brushing the knuckle of her thumb against the younger's clit and smirking ever so slightly as she squealed and gripped the back of Heather's nightgown. She pulled her face back in order to watch Veronica's, smiling.

After a moment, when Veronica began panting and begging for more, Heather carefully pushed her forefinger past her entrance – she was close already, inner walls fluttering and soaking wet. The cheerleader took a moment to enjoy the moment, eyes sparkling as she watched Veronica gasp and plead for her to keep going for just a moment. Heather waited for a few moments, wanting her to be desperate and begging, and it was only when she didn't think she could control herself much longer that she began thrusting her finger in and out of the other's damp heat, letting out a small, breathless laugh at the squealing moan that the other let out.

It didn't take long for Veronica to be stretched out enough that Heather could fit another finger in, and that was all it took to push her over the edge. The valedictorian clung to the cheerleader as she came quietly, gasping for breath and twitching as waves of pleasure ran through her, and the blonde held her closely, still thrusting her fingers slowly and helping her ride it out. After a few minutes, Veronica calmed down, and Heather withdrew her fingers – she pressed a light and impulsive kiss against the other girl's forehead, ready to let her go back to sleep for a couple more hours, but was caught off guard when the valedictorian suddenly pushed on her shoulders and sent her falling onto her back on the bed, their positions flipped.

“Wh-,” she began to question, only for Veronica's mouth to occupy hers in a sudden and very, _very_ arousing kiss. Heather couldn't help but moan, turned on excessively by everything they had done so far and by the sudden domineering attitude that Veronica was showing – they had been together a few times since their first drunken night together after her graduation party, and this was a rare treat.

“You okay to keep going?” Veronica asked, unbuttoning the front of her nightgown, and Heather was not given enough time to answer before her hot mouth was pressed against her sternum and upper breasts, planting kisses and bites against her pale skin. The cheerleader whined softly, back arching just a little bit – Veronica wasn't going any further without permission, though, which was kind of a lot frustrating, but forced Heather to find her voice between soft gasps and whimpers. She was getting more and more desperate.

“Yes, yes, god, fuck me, please,” she begged in a whine that devolved into a moan when Veronica bit down on one of her nipples. Heather's hips twitched upward, looking for some sort of traction, and she groaned in frustration when the valedictorian instead continued to tease her breasts, fingers brushing against her ribs and sides. “Veronica Sawyer, I swear to god, please, I'm so desperate, I need you, I need this, please.” She was barely aware of how pathetic she probably sounded, begging so much – but either way, she wasn't given a lot of time to think on it before Veronica _finally_ pushed her panties to the side and pressing three fingers into her immediately.

It was a lot to fit, and Heather was a little overwhelmed for a moment – it wasn't _painful_ with how aroused she was, but it was certainly a lot. “Oh my god,” she murmured softly, and Veronica gave her just a moment to adjust before she started curling her fingers against the rough sensitive spot on her upper wall. She let out a keening moan as the other girl gently bit down on the side of her neck, nibbling her skin lightly, moving down her body before pressing a light kiss against Heather's lower stomach and finally, finally wrapping her lips around the blonde's clit.

The cheerleader could barely think as Veronica continued to flex her fingers and sucked on her sensitive bundle of nerves, completely overwhelmed as she writhed in place and moaned and tried not to cry from ecstasy. Her breaths came out in pants and whines, and with how riled up she had already been it didn't take her long to be pushed over the edge and cum, hands gripping at the sheets hard enough that her painted nails broke through the sheets and clung to her palms.

“Oh my god,” she murmured softly, dazed, and barely noticed as Veronica withdrew her fingers and moved to press a small kiss against the side of her mouth. Heather grimaced a little from disgust as her own fluids passed over to her face, and used her clean hands to wipe it off. “Jesus, Veronica, I love you but that's gross.”

A moment of silence passed between them, Veronica's eyes wide and staring at her – it took Heather just a moment to realize what she had just said, and her face turned bright red.

Luckily for her, though, the brunette didn't make a big deal about it, instead laying down on top of her to snuggle and pulling the blankets over them in order to hide their mostly naked bodies. “Does that mean we're dating now?” she asked softly, a goofy grin replacing the shocked expression – and Heather blushed deeply, feeling her own lips twitch upwards into a soft smile.

 _Actually_ dating instead of just having sex when they got time alone sounded nice.

“Yeah,” the cheerleader responded, her voice dreamy and far off. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

 


End file.
